


Hushed Affection

by takizawa



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, this really goes to prove i am useless trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takizawa/pseuds/takizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaworu seemed to prefer a quieter means of love that afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hushed Affection

The afternoon had passed rather tediously; Shinji, tired and somewhat bored, wasn’t exactly sure of what he had done to pass the time. He glanced quickly down a wrist he lifted lazily, eyes searching the dull, digitalised numbers routinely changing on his watch telling him that he’d been laying there, on his bed, doing nothing for at least several hours. A small sigh escaped his lips, and he dropped his wrist down by his side again, fingers thudding densely on the mattress underneath him.

            Letting his eyes slide shut, Shinji wondered if he’d sleep properly tonight, if at all, before proceeding to doze for another twenty minutes. Continuing to sleep all through the afternoon wouldn’t really help out his sleeping pattern. By some odd intuition, Shinji felt a presence hovering next to his bed, and he opened his eyes which felt slightly gritty, focusing his blurry vision on a familiar head of gleaming white hair.

            Kaworu’s lips formed words, movements he couldn’t decipher at this moment. Shinji was about to ask exactly what he was saying, before being silenced by his companion, watching as a pale, elegant finger landed softly on his lips. He watched as Kaworu sat down on the bed, steady pressure from his index finger always there on his mouth, even as he continued to move next to him.

            “Kaworu, what are you,” Shinji’s breath caught, flustered, as he felt the other boy’s lips meet the bare skin of his neck. “Doing?”

            No answer came. All Shinji was left to do was reach out, his hands resting gently on Kaworu’s hips. Soft kisses and almost imperceptible bites were left, tracing his neck and up to his chin. Shinji also realised, with a sudden jolt, that there was no longer a finger on his lips. The finger was instead at the tip of his chin, delicately tilting up his face as Kaworu retreated back from caressing his neck.

            “Shh,” he murmured soothingly to Shinji, both hands now cupping his cheeks.

            Even as Kaworu spoke, Shinji’s hands never left his hips, and his grip tightened as lips finally met his, somewhat warm, slightly chapped. He drew his knees up a little as Kaworu kissed him, and then completely forgot about most of his body as he felt one hand push his shoulder back firmly, continuing to do so until his back rested flatly on the now crumpled duvet of his bed.

            Bright eyes peered at Shinji as Kaworu drew back, his free hand trailing fingers down Shinji’s cheek, the pressure so light it felt like a soft breeze touching his face. Goosebumps appeared along his neck and arms as Kaworu did so; his touch alone sent his head spinning.

            A hot blush flared across Shinji’s face as he met Kaworu’s gaze again, the pale skin of the boy above him accentuated by a flush across his own skin.

            “Shinji, I – ” Kaworu’s began said smoothly, a smile on his lips.

            “Y-yes, Kaworu?” Shinji asked, interrupting with a jittery voice, eyes not leaving his companion’s even when a hand moved back to touch his cheek once again.

            The response wasn’t immediate; a few moments passed as Kaworu lowered his head, Shinji thinking that he was going to kiss his neck again. Instead, he felt warm breath tickling the soft skin near his ear, and Kaworu spoke lovingly in his ear.

            “Come on and slam, Shinji. And welcome to the jam.”

**Author's Note:**

> this wa s a ffucki gn jok e, i s2 g,, ,,,


End file.
